Un Instante Perdido
by MeruruRainbow
Summary: Terry y Albert afianzan su relación en encuentros sabatinos. CONTENIDO YAOI. Si no te gusta el género, huye. Sobre advertencia no hay engaño.
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y lugares descritos en este fic son propiedad Kyoko Mizuki.

 **Advertencia:** Este minific contiene relaciones homosexuales y estupro. Solo para mayores de edad y con criterio formado. Si no te gusta este género da clic en retroceder. Nadie te obliga a leer, así que por favor, no me obligues a mí a leer tus comentarios sin criterio y faltos de ortografía. No me hago responsable de futuros traumas. Ni de pasados.

 **Reflexión:** Mi cuenta puede ser nueva en FF, pero no mi persona, sin embargo para este escrito prefiero mantener el anonimato debido al constate acoso de personas intolerantes.

 **Dedicatoria:** A quien disfrute libremente el género YAOI.

 **Referencias:** Basado en el entendido de que Terry y Albert se conocen en el cumpleaños de Terry. Que Candy y Terry no se hablan durante 5 semanas después de que ella entrara a su habitación y encontrara la fotografía de Eleanor.

 **Un instante perdido**

 **1**

El callejón se hallaba inmerso en la penumbra de la noche, con esa luz azul que dejaba tras de sí el sol del atardecer. Y sin embargo le pareció un festival de desolación, hasta aquel lugar no llegaba el perfume del océano, y si lo hacía, era mezclado con el olor penetrante de los cubos de basura.

Y entonces los vio, tres sombras emergiendo de golpe. Fue tan veloz que Terry no vio venir el ataque y antes de poder entender lo que estaba sucediendo se encontró tirado en el suelo al tiempo que un brazo lo jalaba para someterlo entre dos mientras el otro le apretaba la garganta.

\- Danos las llaves, mocoso – una presión más en su cuello le cortó el aliento – no trates de engañarnos, te vimos llegar en ese lujoso auto - Pero el joven castaño no cedió, él no cedía ante nadie.

El puñetazo en el estómago lo dejó sin respiración. Se dobló por la mitad, pero los otros dos que lo sostenían los enderezaron sin esfuerzo y lo mantuvieron de pie mientras el otro le cogió por el cuello de la camisa, Terry vio que el brazo del asaltante volvía a levantarse y supo que el blanco era su rostro. Se desligó de los otros dos y aunque quiso, no pudo evitar el puño que lo golpeó en plena cara, dolorido y jadeante, se desplomó en el suelo y sintió un hilo de sangre que le salía de la boca. Sin embargo, no se mostró muy afectado. Se levantó y vio que lo estaban rodeando y sus atacantes tenían un brillo triunfal en los ojos.

Uno de ellos se lanzó al ataque y Terry eludió el golpe y entonces otro de ellos se le echó encima como un rayo, Terry levantó la pierna para atestarle una patada en el estomagó, pero como por arte de magia, en su mano apareció un cuchillo que enterró en la pierna levantada. Se tiró de nuevo al suelo, aferrándose a su pierna ensangrentada.

\- Y bien, mocoso, ¿nos darás las llaves?

Sabía que tenía la pelea perdida, su estado de embriaguez y la herida no daban para mucho. Cuando por tercera vez lo sometieron, cerró los ojos y se puso tieso. Esperando. Pero el golpe nunca llego.

Abrió los ojos. Un hombre alto y rubio había llegado por detrás de uno de los contenedores.

\- Pero ¿qué mie…? – pero la frase no fue completada. La cara del recién llegado le miró sin ningún indicio de temor, pero con una expresión que denotaba que no tenía propósitos violentos, no a menos que los maleantes se los dieran - ¡Los refuerzos llegaron! – su voz no sonó tan segura como él hubiera querido.

Aventó a Terry y se enfrentaron al ojiazul asestando un puñetazo, pero el intruso en lugar de retroceder se enfrente al trío. Al poco rato y con agiles movimientos dejó inmóviles a dos de ellos, dejándolos en el suelo mientras gimoteaban. A uno le había rotó la nariz y al otro un brazo, aunque no podía asegurarlo porque solo había escuchado el crac de un hueso romperse. El tercero huyo lo más rápido que pudo.

Terry soltó un quejido de dolor al intentar levantarse sin éxito y su salvador se acercó a él, ayudándolo a incorporarse sosteniéndolo por el codo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó con voz exaltada por el esfuerzo de la pelea.

\- Sí, muchas gracias – retribuyó mientras era llevado a un lugar menos escondido.

El castaño se sintió aliviado de encontrarse con alguien que lo había ayudado, pero el rubio no parecía compartir el sentimiento.

\- No deberías vagar por estos lugares llamando tanto la atención.

\- ¿Dónde más puede uno celebrar su cumpleaños? – Albert lo miró como si tuviera mejores cosas que hacer que defender mocosos imprudentes.

\- Debes estar más borracho de lo que pareces – Terry le señaló el lugar donde había aparcado su auto. Mientras lo ayudaba a subir el menor soltó un gemido de dolor. Supuso que la herida de su pierna debía ser terriblemente dolorosa.

Mirando al castaño recargar su cabeza en el asiento como si quisiera quedarse dormido, Albert evaluó la situación.

\- ¿Hacia dónde te diriges?

\- Al Real Colegio San Pablo – respondió, nada agobiado.

\- Apártate – ordenó el rubio, arrebatándole las llaves y colocándose en el lado del piloto – por cierto, mi nombre es Albert.

\- Terry, un placer.

\- No creo que lo sea – y la mirada espeluznante que le dirigió se lo confirmó - Eres demasiado joven para beber de esa manera… ya ni se diga fumar.

\- ¿Me has estado vigilando?

\- No, pero vi cómo te seguían esos tres.

No se dijeron nada más durante el trayecto.

\- Ve por atrás, si llego por la puerta principal me meteré en un buen lío.

\- ¿Le tienes miedo a unas inocentes monjas?

\- No en realidad.

Aparcó detrás del colegio. Era la enésima vez que Terry escapaba del colegio y había convertido el arte de fugarse en toda una ciencia. Primero Albert lo ayudó a trepar, se deslizaron por el espeso bosque hacia los dormitorios y con una facilidad que el castaño quiso obviar porque uno no cuestiona los métodos de quién desinteresadamente ayuda, forzó la cerradura.

\- ¿Cuál es tu habitación?

\- La siguiente, es una de las especiales – el pasillo estaba a oscuras, pero como pudieron llegaron hacía la puerta que le indicó el menor.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo para tu herida?

\- No, no, solo necesito llegar a mi cama.

\- De acuerdo, ten tus llaves.

\- ¿Tienes dinero para el taxi de regreso?

\- No, pero me las arreglaré – Terry no quedo convencido y sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón unos billetes que le dio, él otro negó con la cabeza.

\- Por favor, me has ayudado y no sería justo que caminarás de vuelta a Londres.

\- De acuerdo, pero te los pagaré. Búscame cuando… puedas escabullirte de nuevo, trabajo en el zoológico Blue River.

\- Muchas gracias, Albert, por la ayuda.

\- Ah, sí, claro.

Y el rubio desapareció, volviendo sobre sus pasos sin imaginar que aquel encuentro sería el primero de muchos con aquel joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdiazules.

 _"_ _El hecho de que estuvieras ahí… … estaba predicho" (1)_

 **2**

Frunció el ceño con fastidio cuando Candy abandonó su habitación. Había descubierto su secreto.

Se sentó en la cama meditando el asunto. Estaba cansado de la situación. Estaba harto de cargar un estigma. Si hubiera sido su decisión, se hubiera marchado mucho tiempo atrás de aquel colegio, pero cuando ella lo había rechazado, sus posibilidades se habían reducido al mínimo. Cuando Candy se había cruzado en su camino de regreso en el barco, se convirtió en un bálsamo en esos días en lo que se sintió desesperanzado. Demasiado. Durante toda su vida se había dejado llevar por esa comodidad de seguir el camino recto, con pequeñas curvas, pero sin ninguna clase de salida más que seguir avanzando por un camino que él no había trazado.

El día de su cumpleaños, un mes atrás se había emborrachado aceptando el destino que la vida le tenía preparado y sin embargo, esa maldita perra – porque la vida lo era, al menos eso era lo que muchos decían y en ese punto estuvo más que de acuerdo - había puesto en su camino a aquel rubio que lo había salvado.

La alegría que le trasmitiesen aquellos dos significativos encuentros con los dos rubios en menos de un mes había sido genuina, pero aquel sentimiento estaba siendo reemplazado por un desasosiego que no sabía explicarse a sí mismo.

Porque de pronto se encontró con una pequeña obsesión con el rubio. Había sido de golpe, recordando las pocas imágenes que había captado de la pelea de aquella noche. Recordaba sobre todo, los músculos contraerse cuando se movió para evitar algún golpe y luego, la forma en que había regulado su respiración. Era impresionante. Por eso no había ido a verlo al zoológico. No sabría cómo comportarse cuando estuviera frente a frente con su salvador.

Y es que si tenía que ser completamente sincero, debía admitirse que Albert lo había puesto nervioso. Y ojalá eso hubiera sido suficiente, pero su cuerpo delataba un frenesí que lograba desconcertarlo.

Quizá… si volvía a verlo podría entender lo que ese extraño rubio despertaba en él. Sí, quizá…

 _"_ _Creo que estaba mejor antes que todo esto comenzara." (2)_

 **3**

Sentado frente a Terry, Albert recargó su rostro en la palma de su mano, sonriendo mientras éste le contaba que se habían equivocado de cuarto.

Cuando lo había rescatado – sí, porque sus aires de héroe eran inevitables – el jovencito le había parecido uno de esos insufribles niños ricos en busca de emociones fuertes. Y justo en esas horas que habían estado juntos, tuvo que tragarse sus palabras al entender que insufrible no era la palabra correcta para definir al castaño, más bien era impasible.

\- ¿Te importa? – preguntó el castaño mientras le enseñaba un cigarro que había sacado de quién sabe dónde.

\- Sí, pero adelante – mucho tiempo había pasado desde que disfrutara la compañía de otro hombre y si tenía que macerarse con el humo, era un pequeño sacrificio que estaba dispuesto a pagar por tenerlo frente a él. Después de todo un placer culposo de aquel rubio era ver a los demás satisfacer sus impulsos, aún si él no los compartía.

\- ¿Fumas?

\- Prefiero liberar la tensión con actividad física.

\- Se nota, estás en muy buena forma. Esos tres no te vieron venir.

\- Igual que tú, estaban demasiado borrachos. ¿Por qué no les diste las llaves?

\- Por mera estupidez. No me gusta que me subestimen, me vieron borracho y pensaron que sería blanco fácil.

\- Lo fuiste – recalcó, pero sin la intención de ofender.

\- Bueno – sus ojos se perdieron en la nada y se envolvieron en el silencio – Albert – hizo una pausa, el rubio lo miro con atención. Terry no estaba seguro de por qué estaba a punto de decir lo siguiente - ¿tienes algún plan para esta noche?

\- No, ninguno – el castaño se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia

\- ¿Quieres ir por un trago? – seguramente Terry esperaba que Albert le montara un teatrito sobre lo joven que era y lo inadecuado de sus vicios, pero por toda respuesta, Albert le sonrió de medio lado considerando la idea.

\- Hay un pequeño pub cerca de aquí.

Mientras se marchaban de aquella cafetería, Albert estudió a Terry. Había vivido ocho años más que aquel jovencito y sin embargo, su vida no era un misterio para él, todos los placeres que sentirá y experimentaría, él ya los había vivido. Simplemente no podía juzgarlo. Él mismo había crecido en un entorno parecido. Y es que cuando eres el único hijo de una importante familia, cuyas tradiciones centenarias siguen vigentes, sin importar qué tan estúpidas puedan ser, tienes dos salidas: adaptarte o luchar. Albert había decidido lo segundo, enfrentándose contra algunas de esas costumbres que afectaban su adultez, porque era claro que su adolescencia había sido desperdiciada adaptándose a ellas. Su tía, Elroy, estaba totalmente en contra de su lucha y más aún de su orientación, pero se había convencido que dejarlo vivir en paz sería la solución a sus problemas. Que una vez que probara todo lo que la vida le ofrecía, volvería convertido en el patriarca del clan Andley y cumpliría con lo que se esperaba de él. En todo sentido.

A partir de ese momento, su tiempo comenzó a medirse entre encuentros sabatinos. Al principio todo había sido un poco tenso hasta que poco a poco ambos se enfrascaron en pláticas más largas. Los temas más recurrentes son el trabajo de Albert y la vida escolar de Terry. En su fuero interno, Albert reconoce que es agradable tener a alguien con quien salir y hablar y no volver a la soledad de su apartamento.

 **4**

Fue en algún momento de su sexta cerveza cuando Terry se percató que estaba ebrio. No había otra explicación.

Había comenzado a hablar sin sentido, cosas ridículas. Y estaba seguro que había mirado a Albert más de la cuenta, al menos lo que era políticamente correcto.

\- Me gustan los espacios abiertos y trabajar con animales, desde muy chico… - Terry estaba seguro de haberse perdido la razón por la que le estaba contando aquella historia. Así que asintió cuando creyó que era conveniente. Albert, ignorante de ello, siguió con su relato.

El cabello largo y rubio de Albert caía sobre sus anchos hombros, de vez en cuando, un rizo bajaba graciosamente sobre sus ojos, obligándolo a retirarlo y a levantar el brazo que dejaba al descubierto sus bíceps. Tenía los ojos azules, muy azules. Y sus labios… sus labios…

Sí, definitivamente estaba borracho. Cuando el alcohol abandonara su cuerpo y pudiera pensar con claridad, se reiría de la situación.

\- ¿Quieres otra? – preguntó Albert, señalando su vaso vacío.

\- ¿No tienes que trabajar mañana?

\- Sí, pero mi límite es más amplio que el tuyo.

\- Creo que prefiero ir a cenar – Albert le echó un vistazo al reloj que colgaba detrás de la barra.

\- Vamos – mientras tomaba su saco, miró de reojo a Albert solo para descubrirlo observando a un hombre que acaba de pasar a su lado. Parpadeó algunas veces. ¿Acaso había imaginado a Albert devorando con la mirada a ese hombre?

En un momento de irremediable borrachera, Terry le había contado algo sobre una pelea con una compañera, una que nombraba a menudo. Pero lo más preocupante del asunto era el semblante que lo acompañaba. Sus ojos, esos ojos en los que alguien parecía haber instalado la tristeza. ¡Cuántos sufrimientos escondían! ¡Cuántos momentos de soledad no buscados o de compañía no pedida! Para Albert, Terry sobrevivía en vez de vivir. Desde entonces Albert se encontró observando con atención a su joven amigo. Estaba preocupado por él, pero también molesto ante la actitud del castaño. ¡Cómo si no tuviera suficientes adolescentes a su cargo para preocuparse por otro! Y aun así sentía un extraño placer con su compañía. Terry tenía motivos suficientes para justificar sus acciones. No estaba simplemente siguiendo el destino que su apellido le marcaba. Al igual que él, Terry deseaba ir en contra de lo predestinado. Como él, tenía sentimientos y emociones negativas, incomprensibles para otros, pero no Albert.

Fue alarmante darse cuenta que disfrutaba la compañía de Terry. Mucho. Tenían deseos compartidos, un humor ligeramente negro y sarcástico con el que se entendían y… por mucho que le doliese admitirlo, una afinidad que no poseía con nadie más.

 **5**

Desde que se conocieran, Albert y Terry habían adoptado la costumbre de verse cada sábado para salir por unas cervezas, en un acuerdo tácito, Albert no preguntaba cómo lograba salir del colegio y Terry no le cuestionaba del por qué salía con él.

Pero ese tercer sábado fue mucho más íntimo que cualquier otro que hubieran compartido. Albert lo había invitado a su departamento. Aunque aquella era una palabra que le quedaba grande a aquel cuarto de cuarenta metros cuadrados. Cuando entró por la puerta se encontró en lo que le pareció el salón-comedor. Los muebles eran sencillos y más prácticos que decorativos. A la izquierda de Terry, pegado a la pared había un sofá café de dos plazas y aunque un tanto raído se veía bastante cómodo. Delante de él había una mesa de centro de tres patas de garra con una vela y un marco que Albert ha acostado para impedirle ver la imagen. A lado del sofá había una mesa cuadrada de madera con dos sillas.

A la derecha, a un par de pasos estaba la cocina, separada del salón por una mini barra desayunadora con un banco, por ese mismo pasillo había dos puertas más, Terry llegó a la conclusión de que eran el baño y la única recamara de la casa.

Absorto en su inspección, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba solo en el salón. Albert se encontraba en la cocina trasteando, y al poco rato salió con una cacerola.

\- He preparado pasta a la boloñesa. Espero que tengas hambre – dejó el recipiente sobre la mesa y regreso para buscar platos, cubiertos, copas y una botella de vino.

\- Eres una caja de sorpresas, Albert – declaró el castaño, mientras el rubio le servía un plato de pasta y luego, se sirvió otro igual para él.

\- ¿Vino?

\- Sí, por favor.

Terry esperó a que las dos copas estuviesen servidas y que su acompañante tomara asiento para empezar a comer.

\- ¿Y cómo vas las cosas con tu compañera?

\- No lo sé, han pasado tres semanas desde que no me habla. A veces me ve, pero se echa a correr, estoy seguro de que quiere decirme algo, solo que no se atreve.

\- ¿Sigues molesto por su intromisión?

\- Estoy esperando que alguien me pregunté sobre el tema en clases. Aunque, no es que me hablen mucho en realidad.

\- Deberías darle el beneficio de la duda, si dices que ha pasado tanto tiempo y no has tenido indicio de que haya hablado de más con alguien.

\- Supongo – y Terry dejó escapar un suspiro resignado. Sabía que Albert tenía razón y que Candy era alguien confiable. Durante unos minutos disfrutaron en silencio la comida. Terry debía admitir que la pasta estaba deliciosa - ¿Cómo es que cocinas? – Albert sonrió de medio lado.

\- Es una larga historia.

\- ¿Me la contarás?

\- En resumen, vivo solo desde hace 7 años, así que no me quedó de otra. No puedo permitirme comer fuera todos los días. Es más barato cocinar.

\- ¿Y no te sientes solo?

\- A veces.

Terry sentía que cada vez que veía al rubio le costaba más y más ocultar lo que empezaba a sentir por él. Cada nuevo encuentro el castaño descubría una nueva faceta que lo deslumbraba. Obsesionándolo. Torturándolo. Pero era una tortura que lo hacía feliz.

Estaba seguro de que su amistad con Albert era sumamente inquietante, pero en él había encontrado un refugio donde se sentía cómodo al hablar y confiarle su vida a una persona. Tan cómodo como nunca lo había estado. Pero era una amistad, nada más y debía sentirse satisfecho con lo que recibía por parte del rubio.

 **6**

El cuarto sábado que se vieron, Albert lo llevo a un nuevo pub cerca de los muelles.

Una mujer rubia se acercó a ellos y saludó a Albert como si fueran viejos conocidos. Los tomó del brazo y los condujo al interior del local. Ambos hombres se dejaron arrastrar hacía una barra donde una mujer castaña se meneaba. Terry la vio y sintió un escalofrío placentero recorriéndole hasta llegar a sus genitales.

Y aunque Albert sabía que él tenía solo quince años, también era consciente de que muchos de los hijos de los lores, amigos de su padre, se habían convertido en hombres en lugares como aquel.

Pasaron las horas y pasaron los tragos llevándolos a un estado anímico desinhibido. Un estado que lo detonó todo.

Terry había estado sumido en sus pensamientos, mientras veía a una joven pelirroja a horcajadas sobre Albert, quien únicamente le sonrió. Y entonces la joven llevo su mano, sin ningún tipo de reparo, hacia la entrepierna de Albert.

\- A él quizá lo encuentres más dispuesto – susurró el rubio a la mujer, ella le robó un beso y se concentró en Terry, pero en lugar de encontrarse con un dispuesto y hormonal jovencito, Terry soltó un gruñido y se levantó de la barra, dejando un fajo de billetes para cubrir la cuenta.

\- ¿Terry? – pero el aludido no volteó, salió del local dejando a Albert totalmente confundido, soltó un improperio y fue tras él - ¡Terry! – gritó Albert mientras llegaba a su lado, el castaño no se detuvo, solo resopló - ¿Por qué saliste así?

\- ¿Así? – preguntó fríamente el castaño.

\- No lo sé, ¿molesto?

\- No creo que nuestra amistad este lo suficientemente afianzada como para que pretendas comprarme una puta y ver cómo me hace una mamada – declaró con voz seca.

\- No pretendía eso, Terry – Albert no lo había hecho por maldad y temió que Terry tomará aquella salida como una ofensa ultrajante.

\- ¡No me importa lo que pretendías! – soltó Terry arrastrando las palabras debido a la embriaguez.

\- Mi única intención era ayudar.

\- ¿Ayudar con qué? – Albert apretó las mandíbulas y negó con la cabeza. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero al final no lo hizo. El rubio había comprendido aquello en su departamento: Terry se sentía atraído por él y no sabía qué hacer con eso. Era obvio que pensaba en la compañera que a veces mencionaba. Terry no era como él, porque el castaño jugaba en ambos bandos y estaba luchando contra uno de ellos. Albert había llegado a la conclusión de que lo ayudaría en su batalla, él mismo sabía lo que tendría que enfrentar si la balanza se inclinaba un poco más hacía uno de los extremos. Hacía su extremo. La mujer que tenía la dicha de saberse su tía le había dicho una cantidad de injurias e improperios cuando lo encontró magreándose con aquel mozo.

Él había crecido solo, en compañía de una multitud de maestros que le educaban en cuanta materia podía existir. Luego, sin previo aviso, Rose Mary había muerto. Y aunque su hermana había dejado un hijo, la relación entre ellos era nula porque a Albert no se le permitía ver a Anthony. Él era un pequeño extraño que compartía la misma casa. Y poco tiempo después llegaron dos niños más que le hicieron compañía a su sobrino. Más no a él. Incluso lo habían mandado a otro continente para alejarlo de los niños y mantener un secreto que, como era un niño, no tenía elementos para sospechar lo que aquello significaba en su vida y por ende, en su obligado aislamiento.

Después, cuando Albert entró en la adolescencia ocurrió el episodio con aquel muchacho.

Las vacaciones de verano las pasaba en la mansión de Escocia. Su única compañía estaba centrada en los criados. Nathan era el hijo del jardinero y pasaba sus vacaciones trabajando con su padre. Era un chico tímido con el que pasaba las tardes cuando la jornada laboral en los jardines de la mansión y de la villa Grandchester terminaban. Nathan no era un joven ni feo ni guapo, era común y Albert disfrutaba su compañía. Le parecía que tenía un encanto especial: era su único amigo.

Y un día de la nada, Albert de catorce años y Nathan de dieciséis se besaron.

Todo hubiera terminado bien, de no ser porque la urgencia de aquellos adolescentes los había llevado más lejos. Mientras Nathan lo besaba, Albert estaba sentado sobre el sofá de su habitación, con el moreno sentado a horcajadas sobre él con una pierna a cada lado de las caderas del rubio. Ambos tenían el torso descubierto y sudoroso. Nathan se movió para besar el cuello de Albert, bajando por su cuerpo, dejando un rastro de besos en su camino hacia el sur. Enterró la lengua su el ombligo y Albert se arqueó, liberando un gemido grutal. Y justo en el momento en que los dedos del rubio acariciaron a Nathan por debajo del pantalón de trabajo, Elroy, que no vivía según las enseñanzas que impartía, entró en la habitación de improvisto, sin siquiera haber llamado. Albert volvió la cabeza y vio con horror a la mujer que lo había criado. Y por la forma que lo había mirado, supo que había entendido la escena frente a sus ojos. La matriarca se abalanzo sobre ellos y abofeteó a Nathan tan fuerte que le hizo sangrar.

\- ¡Largo! – gritó con furia y Albert comprendió que, comparado con lo que lo esperaba, su vida había sido un paraíso hasta ese momento.

Se graduó del San Pablo y volvió a Chicago. Y la presión y las costumbres recalcitrantes de su familia lo obligaron a amenazarlos para que lo dejaran vivir a su manera con la firme promesa de volver y tomar la cabeza de la familia.

El presente se superpuso al recuerdo y Albert se dio cuenta de que Terry había comenzado a caminar, dando grandes zancadas.

\- Terry, espera – pero el castaño no se detuvo. Estaba molesto. Sintió una mano aferrándose a su brazo y miró a Albert, furioso.

\- ¡Olvídalo! No quiero volver a salir contigo.

\- Mira, lo siento mucho. No pensé…

\- Es claro que no pensaste.

\- Ambos bebimos demasiado y creo que las cosas se pusieron raras, lamento haberme inmiscuido en tus asuntos. Tú sabrás lo que necesitas… – aquella última frase dejo congelado a Terry y Albert temió que de nuevo se molestara.

Y entonces, Terry lo besó. No era un beso, más bien pareció un golpe. Sus labios se oprimieron con brusquedad, ninguno se movió, estuvieron así unos segundo más hasta que Albert lo empujó contra la pared, se miraron y Terry echo a correr sumergido en un torbellino de confusión. Dejando solo a Albert.

 _"_ _Tan claramente puedo ver que últimamente no sabes quién soy._ _" (3)_

 **7**

El trayecto de regreso al San Pablo le pareció más largo de lo normal.

En cuanto sorteó el camino del bosque hacía su cuarto, se dejó caer en la cama, mirando fijamente el techo. Cerró los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero lo único que consiguió fue revivir el momento en que había besado a Albert. Aún le dolía el golpe que se había dado cuando el rubio lo empujo contra la pared, pero más le estaba doliendo el rechazo.

No pudo evitar sentir amargura. Él lo había empujado, mientras Terry languidecía de añoranza.

\- No puedo volver a verlo – se ordenó a sí mismo

Se giró para quedar de costado y tocó sus labios con sus dedos, sintiendo un destello que no podía nombrar. No podía volver a ver a Albert. Ya no. Si pasaba otra noche con él, no sabía si podría evitar enamorarse de él.

Albert regresó a su casa. Confundido. Se dejó caer en el sillón del salón y recargo la cabeza en el respaldo. Cerró los ojos y luchó para dominar sus emociones.

Sabía que había perdido el control sobre la situación. Albert no estaba cerca de entender qué pasaba con Terry. Habían estado saliendo las últimas cuatro semanas, el chico necesitaba un amigo y él estuvo presente. Pero no se suponía que su compañía confundiera a Terry. Ni a él. Simplemente no podía seguir así. No lo volvería a ver porque estaba empezando a sentir. Y si no tenía cuidado podría llegar a enamorarse de Terry y aquello sería totalmente desastroso.

El siguiente sábado, Albert entró a un pub en el Soho donde sabía podía encontrar compañía. Al diablo con Terry, pensó el rubio mientras pedía una cerveza e inspeccionaba el lugar. Esa noche parecía prometedora.

Se levantó para ir al servicio y encontró a un hombre, quizá un par de años mayor que él, de piel morena y cabello negro que le lanzó una mirada significativa y una sonrisa. Con el paso del tiempo, Albert se había dado cuenta de lo fácil que era ligar con tíos. Se apreciaba apuesto, pero lo que le daba más puntos, no era su apariencia en sí, sino su seguridad.

Lo siguió a la barra y platicaron. Algunas bebidas y horas más tarde, ambos estaban dirigiéndose al apartamento del rubio.

 **8**

Tal vez su distanciamiento con Albert había hecho que volcara de nuevo su atención hacía Candy, no estaba seguro, pero después de escucharla entonar aquella ridícula canción supo que estaba confundido. Era simplemente absurdo sentir aquello por dos personas.

Desesperado, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió.

Volvió a llamar a la puerta, dentro del departamento, Albert se levantó de la cama y se enrolló una toalla en la cintura. El chico que había llevado la noche anterior seguía durmiendo.

\- Ya voy – escuchó el castaño. Albert quitó la cadena y abrió la puerta. Y ahí, delante suyo estaba él - ¿Terry? – el aludido lucía cansado.

\- ¿Podríamos hablar? – preguntó con voz baja. Albert maldijo en su mente, pero no se apartó.

\- Ahora no – respondió y aunque lo dudó añadió – no estoy solo.

\- Será solo un momento – Albert torció el gesto y se apartó un poco, deseando que su amante siguiera dormido y no saliera del cuarto – quería hablar sobre lo que paso la otra noche…

\- Ya olvídalo – le escupió el rubio – Estábamos muy ebrios, no pasa nada – Terry lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Pero…

\- Terry, entiéndelo, fue algo que paso, no se repetirá. No hay manera en que tú y yo… de que tú hicieras eso estando sobrio.

\- Albert – ambos se giraron para ver al chico de cabello oscuro que estaba parado frente a la mini cocina – tengo que irme – el tipo le dio un pequeño papel – búscame de nuevo si te apetece – y en un gesto que a Terry le pareció demasiado seductor, le guiño un ojo y se acercó para besar su mejilla mientras enterraba sus dedos en el rubio cabello de Albert. Terry siempre había respetado el espacio personal de Albert – salvo por el beso - y aquel tipo lo había invadido como si fuera su derecho. Un derecho que en ese momento se le antojaba reclamar como suyo y solo suyo.

El chico rodeó a Terry y salió por la puerta.

El silencio que se formó entre ellos fue sepulcral. No es como si estuvieran molestos el uno con el otro. Simplemente estaban incomodos. Ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para enfrentarse con la situación que ambos sospechaban y que hasta ese momento se volvió realidad.

\- No sabía… que te gustaba la compañía… - se encogió de hombros y miró el piso de madera – masculina – murmuró, totalmente confundido.

\- No es un tema que salga a relucir en ninguna conversación – comentó, frunciendo el ceño.

Descubrir la orientación de Albert le dio una esperanza tangible a que algo pasara entre ambos. Pero, ¿realmente quería eso?

Se miraron por largos minutos sin decirse palabra, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, ajenos a los del otro.

Terry estaba seguro de que lo que fuera a pasar entre ellos en los consecuentes minutos era demasiado riesgoso. Y estaba seguro que prefería la amistad del rubio - una a la que se había vuelto dependiente - a que algo más serio sucediera.

Si esa misma situación se presentara con Candy, qué elegiría. ¿Amistad por sobre amor? O con ella no tendría que meditarlo tanto. Aunque era diferente. No iba a negar que le gustaba, pero no de la misma forma en que lo hacía Albert. Terry descubrió que necesitaba la amistad de uno y el amor del otro. La cuestión era a quién le asignaría qué título.

Y sin embargo, no estaba seguro de que algo pasara ahí, con Albert. Quizá estaba interpretando sus propios deseos y no lo que en verdad estaba pasando.

Pero se habían besado. Eso debía significar algo. Porque antes de empujarlo, Albert se había rendido a la caricia.

¿Acaso Albert…?

Albert era consciente de que había cometido un error, el empujón que le había dado a Terry la ominosa noche del beso, en realidad había empezado como una caricia, quería rodear su cuello. Pero en un momento de lucidez se dio cuenta de que eso era precisamente lo que quería evitar al llevar a Terry a ese lugar. Porque el empellón fue mero producto del miedo. Se atemorizó de lo mucho que había deseado ese beso.

Una cosa era estar cerca de Terry como su amigo y otra muy diferente era desear algo más de él. Y ese algo más implicaba cosas ladinas y nada propias especialmente porque Terry tenía apenas quince años.

Estaba perdido y muy confundido.

Si tan solo Terry…

\- Él parecía agradable, sino fuera porque estoy celoso, podríamos invitarlo a nuestras salidas sabatinas – Albert frunció el ceño más de lo que ya lo tenía – si es que eso era posible –. La declaración de Terry había fluido con tanta naturalidad, que el rubio no estaba seguro de si el castaño era consciente de lo que decía.

\- ¿Celoso? No tienes por qué… estaba pensando en ti – eso, lo que fuera que pasaba entre ellos, se sentó a esperar a que ambos lo aceptaran y se decidieran a decir sí o sí.

Albert había logrado que tanto la boca como los ojos de Terry se abrieran. Y el rubio se acercó, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, luego, un segundo antes, desvió la mirada a sus labios y lo besó.

 _"_ _Lo único que podemos hacer cuando cae la lluvia, es dejarla caer" (4)_

 **9**

Ninguno reaccionó. Albert solo tenía sus labios presionados con suavidad sobre los de Terry, dándole tiempo para entender lo que estaba pasando.

Tomó un par de segundos antes de que Terry se rindiera. Pese a que solo tenían los labios presionados, como la vez anterior, en nada podía comparársele. Terry nunca había experimentado nada igual. Destensó el cuerpo y devolvió el beso. Aferrándose a Albert.

Por la forma en que Terry lo besaba Albert comprendió su miedo, con toda la fuerza de su voluntad, cortó el beso.

Se vieron de nuevo a los ojos.

\- Dijiste que no había forma en que tú… que yo hiciera esto sobrio – dijo Terry, temeroso.

\- Terry… comprende, soy ocho años mayor que tú… solo trataba de no confundirte.

\- Pero me besaste – Terry lucía verdaderamente frágil provocando que algo se rompiera en el corazón de Albert - ¿cómo sabes que eso no me confunde más? – Albert tomó su mejilla y llevó su mano a la nuca de Terry, atrayéndolo hacía él para volver a besarlo, plasmando más pasión. Moviendo sus labios, delineando con su lengua los delgados labios de Terry, provocando un ligero gemido y que se aferrara más a su cuerpo.

Terry estaba gimiendo contra la boca de Albert, abrumado por las sensaciones que provocaba la lengua del rubio sobre él.

\- Porque lo deseas… tanto como yo – dijo dentro del beso, sabía que Terry seguía temeroso y más que eso, nervioso, lo percibía en la forma en que lo acariciaba, como si esperara que en cualquier momento Albert de nueva cuenta lo empujara. Terry se aferraba al pecho de Albert intentando transmitirle sus dudas. El rubio comprendió que le estaba pidiendo seguridad – Terry… - Ante la falta de respuesta, Albert dejo sus labios y, en un camino de besos, alcanzó el cuello del castaño, besándolo, mordiéndolo. Terry ladeó un poco la cabeza para darle acceso, mientras temblaba y jadea – me gustas – afirmó – me gustas mucho.

Aquella declaración fue demasiado para Terry. Albert lo deseaba, tanto como él.

Se besaron por tercera vez esa noche. Terry no podía creer lo bien que se sentía ese beso que sabía a anhelo y desesperación. Lleno de fuego, de ansiedad y de ese extraño sentimiento del que había sido consciente desde que lo besará afuera del pub.

Un beso que por fin podían definir como tal. Un beso en que, por fin, podían sentir los suaves labios del otro, sus lenguas luchando una contra la otra en una caricia salvaje que prometía mucho más. Albert se removió contra él con una evidente erección bajo la toalla que cubría su desnudez.

Terry dirigió su mano a la entrepierna hinchada de Albert, dejando de lado todo lo demás. En ese momento nada podía importar. Solo él. Albert.

Mientras se besaban, Terry acarició la erección del rubio por encima de la ligera prenda que lo cubría, sacándole gemidos entrecortados. Le quitó la toalla a Albert antes de sentarlo en el sillón del salón. Albert no tomaba el papel del pasivo nunca, pero era la primera vez de Terry con un hombre, así que lo dejo hacer.

Terry se arrodilló entre las piernas abiertas de Albert, concentrando su atención en su erecto miembro, que estaba dolorosamente duro.

Quizá Albert pensará que era su primera vez con su mismo género, pero en realidad era la primera vez con cualquiera, pero no dejaría que eso lo privara de aquella experiencia. Alzó una de las piernas del rubio y la colocó sobre su hombro, mientras recorría sus muslos dejando besos y lamidas hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Se quedó mirando fijamente.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Albert, Terry desvió la mirada de la erección a los ojos que lo veían desde arriba.

\- Sí, pero… - el sonrojó del castaño le causo una oleada de ternura y más cuando desvió la vista hacía la cocina, avergonzado – nunca he hecho nada como esto, no estoy seguro de lo que tengo que hacer.

\- ¿Te has hecho una paja? – él castaño asintió - ¿has estado con una mujer? – negó – solo haz lo que crees que te gustaría que te hicieran a ti. Lo que hagas estará bien – Terry tomó el miembro de Albert con los dedos y acarició la base. No era la primera vez que Albert estaba con un novato, así que le sonrió para darle confianza.

\- De acuerdo – susurró y cerró los ojos con reverencia, permitió que su boca se abriera apenas sobre la cabeza y se deslizó hacia abajo, llenándose, una arcada provocó que las lágrimas se agolparan detrás de sus parpados cerrados, pero fue soportable ante el estallido de satisfacción que experimento al tener a Albert dentro de su boca. Apretó las mejillas, disfrutando y provocando ruidos de succión cuando lo metía y sacaba. De tiempo en tiempo se retiraba para poder respirar.

A Albert le pareció que tenía problemas para encontrar un buen ángulo y no estaba usando la lengua, simplemente succionaba. El rubio dejaba escapar jadeos cuando lo que hacía Terry le gustaba, pero al cabo de un rato, el castaño cambiaba de posición o de movimiento, sin captar las indirectas del otro.

\- Lo siento, me duele la mandíbula – dijo al cabo de un par de minutos, secándose la boca con la manga de su saco.

Albert, no estaba seguro de si tenía que decir algo, así que no lo hizo.

\- En un rato más, volveré a intentarlo – se tumbó junto a él en el sofá y Albert paso su brazo sobre los hombros de Terry. Aquella pequeña intimidad de estar acurrucado junto a él le hacía sentir bien. Nunca había tenido una relación. Por lo regular, era solo sexo. Pero con Terry todo parecía excitante, pero al mismo tiempo, inquietante.

Diez minutos después, Terry buscó con desesperación los labios de Albert, quien ardía de placer e impaciencia mientras nuevamente el castaño lo acariciaba, necesitaba hacer algo al respecto o se consumiría en aquel fuego abrasador.

Mientras sentía la mano de Terry acariciando su pene, esbozó una mueca de frustración. No quería ir rápido con él porque comprendía que su experiencia en ciertos ámbitos era muy poca. No esperaba que entre ellos dos hubiera cosas de colegiales, para eso, Terry tenía a su compañera. Albert quería algo más con Terry, mucho más. Quería devorarlo, besarlo hasta el cansancio y follárselo hasta que ninguno recordara su nombre. Las cosas cursis no tenían cabida entre ellos. Para nada. Entre ellos debía haber pasión. Fuegos artificiales. Una colisión.

Lo que Albert quería de Terry iba más allá de la ternura. Y por todos los diablos, que lo obtendría.

\- Terry… - su nombre impreso con aquel tono se sintió como una caricia, una maldición. Una blasfemia.

El rubio se acomodó para quedar encima de Terry, mientras lo besaba. Terry, paciente y pasivo, dejó que Albert tomará las riendas, entregándose a lo que él quisiera hacerle. Y Albert amó esa sensación de poder dominante, esa que lo caracterizaba como amante. Terry era un hombre de carácter fuerte, pero debajo de él se convirtió en un manojo de nervios, jadeante y rendido a él.

Terry se apoyaba sobre los codos, Albert puso una mano sobre el reposabrazos del sillón y la otra la oprimió contra el estómago del castaño, deslizándola hasta tomarlo de la cadera.

\- ¿Lo quieres? – la pregunta fue tajante, busco los verdiazules ojos buscando señales de reticencia.

\- Sí, por favor – brotó de la boca de Terry, suplicante y completamente carente de control.

Albert liberó a Terry, quien confundido permaneció en la misma posición, con una mano, lo ayudo a sentarse de nuevo y llevó su mano al pecho del castaño, deslizando con cuidado el saco y luego, provocando que los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaran, desabrochó la camisa arrojándola junto al saco.

Lo besó por enésima vez, lentamente. Hundiendo su lengua, explorando la boca del menor, reconociendo su sabor, su calor. Provocándole jadeos y, por qué no admitirlo, desesperación.

Albert bajo sus manos hasta el pantalón de Terry y jugueteó rozando, el castaño soltó un jadeo ansioso y Albert desabrochó la cremallera del pantalón. Incluso mientras ésta se abría una mano, librando los obstáculos, hurgó dentro, aferrándose ávidamente. Acariciando por fin el miembro. Era grueso e irradiaba calor. Sus dedos lo rodearon y su lengua le dolió ante la necesidad de lamerlo.

\- ¡Por Dios! – murmuró sin aliento y temblando – Albert… - el aludido bajo más la ropa y hundió sus labios en el cuello de Terry. Albert de nueva cuenta lo recostó como pudo en el sofá y llevó su mano al miembro de Terry, comenzando una danza de caricias lentas y cadenciosas, que provocaron que Terry arqueara la espalda, mientras la sensación de los dedos de Albert incrustándose en su carne lo enloquecieron.

Terry comenzó a gemir su nombre una y otra vez, fundiéndose con un ruego.

\- Albert… más, por favor, más, Albert, así…

Entonces Albert sonrió, amplia y salvajemente y su propia necesidad hizo que quitará la mano del pene de Terry y lo llevará al suyo, que ya goteaba pre seminal. Tomó ambas erecciones con una sola y ágil mano. Terry gimió cuando sus pieles entraron en contacto y no le sorprendió que sus caderas se movieran por decisión propia, con timidez condujo sus inquietas manos hacía las nalgas del rubio. Estaban duras y calientes. Las acarició suavemente mientras le nació el inusitado deseo de morderlas. Albert lo estaba llevando al límite, Terry tenía la respiración rítmica, húmeda y pausada, mascullando contra la boca de Albert, cuya mano dejaba muy atrás el ritmo bondadoso con el que había comenzado para llevarlo a un paso acelerado, incrementando el placer de ambos, inundando el salón y todo el departamento con jadeos entrecortados.

Cada vez más cerca del éxtasis, su mano asumió un ritmo más frenético, empezando a sentir el cosquilleo adormecedor en sus extremidades, perdiendo el control de su cuerpo. El placer fue en aumento, colmándolos por completo. Apretó su mano un poco más mientras con la otra se aferraba al cuello de Terry.

\- Terry… - sus músculos lo traicionaron, contrayéndose y bloqueándose, jadeó su propio orgasmo sobre él incitando a sus terminaciones nerviosas a amotinarse mientras se apretaba alrededor de ambas erecciones, llevándose con él a Terry e intentando alojar el placer que se extendía por su cuerpo hacía el de su amante.

Terry gimoteó con su erección disparando chorros de semen que cayeron sobre los dedos de Albert. El castaño lo besó con gula y desesperación y con las piernas temblando, Albert lo liberó de su peso.

\- Mmmmm – ronroneó Terry – eso fue… maravilloso – observó la mano del rubio, por la que se deslizaban los fluidos producto de la corrida de ambos.

Terry recuperó la toalla que vestía a Albert y procedió a limpiarlos.

Definitivamente aquello era algo que tenían que repetir.

 _Muchas gracias a quien se haya animado a leer. Este bebé tiene tres capítulos (solo falta uno por escribir) y espero que les guste._

 _(1)_ _Kaza Nagi – Suga Shikao_

 _(2)_ _These Days – Doors down_

 _(3)_ _These Days – Doors down_

 _(4)_ Henry Wadsworth Longfellow


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y lugares descritos en este fic son propiedad Kyoko Mizuki.

 **Advertencia:** Este minific contiene relaciones homosexuales y estupro. Solo para mayores de edad y con criterio formado. Si no te gusta este género da clic en retroceder. Nadie te obliga a leer, así que por favor, no me obligues a mí a leer tus comentarios sin criterio y faltos de ortografía. No me hago responsable de futuros traumas. Ni de pasados.

 **Reflexión:** Mi cuenta puede ser nueva en FF, pero no mi persona, sin embargo para este escrito prefiero mantener el anonimato debido al constate acoso de personas intolerantes.

 **Dedicatoria:** A quien disfrute libremente el género YAOI.

 **Referencias:** No aplican en este capítulo.

 **Un instante perdido**

 **1**

Terry se despertó con la sensación de haber vivido el mejor sueño húmero de su vida, sobre todo porque al abrir los ojos se descubrió sin compañía en el sillón.

\- Terry – el aludido giró la cabeza hacía el pasillo que daba a la habitación y al baño. Albert lo miraba fijamente, aparentemente se había duchado y vestido mientras Terry estaba dormido.

\- Albert – dijo el castaño, sentándose y sintiendo ese familiar dolor de haber dormido en una posición poco cómoda.

\- Tengo que irme a trabajar – calló durante un momento antes de continuar – volveré después de las seis. Quédate todo el tiempo que quieras – dudó antes de inclinarse y besar a Terry en la sien.

Impactado por el gesto, Terry sólo pudo mirar a Albert salir del departamento. Subió las rodillas hasta el pecho y suspiró. No quería pensar en lo que ese beso había significado, ni en cuales deberían ser sus sentimientos hacía Albert, muchos menos lo que había ocurrido entre ellos horas antes.

El castaño se acomodó la ropa y recorrió el apartamento. Se sentía raro estando a solas ahí. Él no podía imaginarse salir y dejar a alguien en su casa.

Entro a la habitación de Albert, jamás lo había hecho, la cama tocaba tres de las cuatro paredes y estaba seguro de que Albert debía gatear para acostarse en ella. Las cobijas estaban revueltas, apretó los puños al recordar que ellas habían sido testigos del encuentro del rubio con aquel chico de cabello oscuro.

Echó un vistazo al closet abierto y vio la ropa de Albert, no era muchas mudas casi todas playeras negras o blancas de nylon y algodón y pantalones desteñidos de mezclilla.

Terry recordó el momento en que se había fijado en cómo lucía Albert, después de varias semanas de salir a comer y beber lo único que hacía era mirarlo, aunque en ese entonces, no significaba que lo estuviera observando, al menos, no de ese modo.

Y no podía negarse que se sentía a gusto con Albert, había notado la preocupación del rubio por él y ese descubrimiento lo había sorprendido, se había pasado la vida intentando cumplir con las expectativas de los demás – de cierta manera – y ahora tenía a una persona que se estaba dedicando a cumplir las suyas.

Terry tenía una reputación cuestionable, pero de que era inteligente lo era. Había pasado la mayor parte de su vida escolar conociendo la respuesta a todas las preguntas hechas por los profesores y aun así, rara vez entraba a clase y cuando lo hacía, trataba de pasar desapercibido. Pero eso no venía al caso, el ser inteligente no implicaba que siempre hiciera lo correcto. Era más bien un impetuoso que siempre – siempre – hacía las cosas antes de pensarlas. Lo que lo había llevado a un mega nivel de estupidez algunas cuantas veces. Pero eso, lo que estaba pasando con Albert estaba más allá de los límites a donde generalmente era capaz de llegar. Y ese camino, le susurraba su yo más sensato, lo estaba brindando desesperación y frustración. Sin embargo, pensándolo bien, eso no era nada nuevo para él.

Salió del departamento de Albert con un cúmulo de confusas emociones.

 _Impulsivo_

 _Adjetivo. Que se deja llevar por sus emociones o impulsos sin reflexionar ni pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos._

 **2**

Albert se encontró con una casa vacía. Terry se había ido. Lo había anticipado, sin embargo descubrió un sentimiento de decepción en sus entrañas.

Hizo mofa de su tonta reacción.

¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué ambos iniciaran una relación? ¿Albert siquiera quería eso?

Unos días después, recibió una carta de Candy para asistir al festival de mayo, según decía en la misiva, sería un hada y estaba muy emocionada debido a eso.

Albert se alegró de haberla encontrado, podría ver a sus sobrinos y a la rubia en el colegio y convivir un poco con ellos, sin delatar su identidad. Estaba esperando que George confirmara la asistencia de su tía.

Aunque el festival no sería todo alegría, pues tendría que encontrarse sí o sí con Terry. Aunque conociéndole era seguro que al verlo rodeado de otras personas, él permanecería callado y distante.

El sábado siguiente, Albert decidió que estaba harto de la frustración sexual que el castaño había provocado en él. Era una situación estúpida, lo sabía. Había compartido una paja con Terry porque llevaba semanas deseándolo. Pero debía recordar que el castaño que había sembrado en su mente una serie de perturbadores y calenturientos deseos era un jovencito de quince años ¡Quince años! El cuerpo del noble, a pesar de ser algo más pequeño que el suyo, era atlético y vigoroso. Con todo el esplendor de sus lozanos ¡quince años! Desde que salieran y Albert fuera consciente de la atracción que despertaba en el castaño, se descubrió notando los músculos bajo su camisa y la perfecta curva de su trasero. Y era inevitable ver eso y no adivinar mucho más. Imaginar. Había rozado con sus caderas el miembro duro y pulsante de Terry y tocado con sus manos provocando que ambos se corrieran sobre la alfombra de su salón, pero él lo quería en su cama, gimiendo y gritando su nombre. Sin embargo, debía recordarse por enésima vez que Terry tenía ¡quince años!

\- ¿Qué diablos hiciste? – preguntó mientras salpicaba agua en su cara. Bueno, obviamente había hecho _eso_ , pero su esperanza de desvanecer fuera de su mente el deseo por Terry había fracasado.

No obstante, Albert estaba seguro de que Terry no era como él. La duda y la cautela estaban rigiendo sus acciones, y fue eso lo que aumentó la sensación de que ambos estaban llenos de inseguridades.

No sólo era Terry y su ciclo emocional extraño, él mismo se sentía así, pero por razones diferentes. Albert se sentía nervioso y su razón para evitar a Terry era su mecanismo de defensa presintiendo y previniendo las consecuencias de su desliz. Albert sabía que no podría tolerar que Terry le dijera que lo que había pasado había sido un error y lo culpara por confundirlo. Porque, por lo menos en lo que respectaba a él, Albert había estado lúcido y seguro de lo que hacía. Lo había disfrutado y no se arrepentía de nada.

\- Contrólate, Albert, no puedes caer.

\- _Pero…_ \- el rubio se ordenó acallar esa voz en su cabeza. Es que traía el recuerdo de Terry con su cara sonrosada y sus ojos. Ese beso. Ese deseo.

\- Es un jovencito confundido.

\- _Me gusta._

Eso lo tomó por sorpresa. Albert le había dicho eso a Terry. Se había controlado tanto, besar a Terry era algo que jamás le había cruzado por la mente. Pero cuando Terry lo besó, lo único que quería era hacerlo de nuevo. Y de nuevo. _Y de nuevo_. Quería besarlo, saborearlo y dejar huellas de su paso por cada rincón del cuerpo de Terry. Que se estremeciera bajo su tacto, venerarlo y enloquecerlo mientras éste llegaba al orgasmo en sus manos, en su boca. Dentro de él.

Pero todo eso eran sólo tonterías. Terry se daría cuenta de que sus preferencias. Pondría en orden sus sentimientos. Y Albert… Albert no pretendía ser célibe mientras eso ocurría.

 _"_ _¿Cuánto más puedo seguir así? Deseando besarte antes de explotar. Esta vida doble que llego no es saludable para mí, me pone nervioso, si me atrapan podría arriesgarlo todo." (1)_

 **3**

Terry empujó la puerta del baño sólo para encontrarse que éste era usado tanto como para tener sexo como para el propósito inicial. Había decidido ir a uno de esos lugares cerca del puerto, donde marineros y trabajadores se relajaban y tomaban una copa con la promesa de algo más placentero. Necesitaba poner en claro sus preferencias. ¿Era solo por Albert que se sentía así? ¿Sentiría atracción por otro hombre?

Había varias parejas restregándose una contra la otra a lo largo de las paredes. Se armó de valor y caminó hacía los mingitorios. Bajó la cremallera de su pantalón y se dio cuenta de que le era difícil orinar con todos aquellos sonidos apagados que llegaban desde los cubículos. Suspiró y cerró sus pantalones girándose para salir.

Y fue cuando lo vio. Albert estaba recargado contra el muro a unos metros de distancia, un hombre de cabello rubio estaba arrodillado frente a él, chupando su miembro. Terry pestañeó, incapaz de desviar la mirada de aquel horrible y excitante espectáculo. La expresión del rostro de Albert era mesurada, y sus ojos estaban cerrados. La cabeza del hombre se balanceaba con avidez, aferrándose a la erección del otro rubio con una mano y con la otra estaba apoyado en la pared de atrás o, quizá, haciendo algo en el trasero de Albert. La respiración de su amigo era desigual y estaba mordiéndose el labio, pero no emitía ningún sonido.

Las manos de Albert se convulsionaron fuertemente y Terry quedo prendado por el movimiento, por el engullimiento… por el ritmo de la respiración de Albert. Desvió la mirada y la regresó al rostro del rubio y entonces lo descubrió. Albert lo estaba mirado con los ojos vidriosos y muy abiertos. Terry se congeló, inseguro de lo que debía hacer y dio un paso hacia atrás.

Albert golpeó su cabeza contra el muro, haciendo gestos mientras se venía. Terry se percató de su propia erección levantándose justo cuando los ojos de Albert lo buscaron otra vez. Aterrorizado, dejó el baño, sintiendo más y más claustrofobia con cada segundo que pasaba.

Salió al callejón, estaba cansado y de mal humor, confundido y endiabladamente caliente. No se había tocado desde la paja simultánea con Albert. Tenía que ser el resultado de la evidente demostración de sexo en el baño.

Claro que había estado pensando bastante en Albert y aunque él había puesto la distancia de por medio por su propio bien mental, no podía evitar sentirse desdichado y angustiado por el poco interés del rubio hacía él. Y también, celoso, era más que obvio que a Albert no le importaba quien se la chupaba, pero ese no le impedía pensar en él los últimos días, y no siempre de maneras adecuadas. ¿Eso debía significar algo?

Se suponía que se había atrevido entrar a _ese_ lugar con la intención de comprobar _algo._ Dejó de acariciarse - ¿cuándo había empezado a hacerlo? – frustrado.

Quería comprobar si se sentía atraído tanto por mujeres como por hombres. Había admirado la belleza de las féminas, una de ellas justo lo estaba volviendo loco. Pero nunca – de los nunca – se había sentido interesado en otro hombre, en una manera en la que percibía era correspondido totalmente.

Regresó al bar con la esperanza de no toparse de nuevo con Albert. Estaba excitado y la culpa la tenía el rubio. Conseguiría un compañero. El compañero.

La compañía no tardó mucho en llegar. Era un joven alto y delgado, seguramente no era mayor que él por más de dos años.

Después de un par de frases, quedo claro que ambos querían llegar al callejón y deshacerse de un par de prendas.

\- ¿Haces de pasivo normalmente? – preguntó el mulato que lo abordó.

\- Cuando me apetece – mintió Terry y miró alrededor, nervioso. Desde que lo había abordado se le había insinuado y sí bien no lo había rechazado – porque lo acompañó a un lugar más privado – estaba manteniendo un poco la distancia.

Miró el callejón. No había nadie. Cerró los ojos y de repente el otro joven cubrió su boca con la suya.

Los ojos de Terry se abrieron de golpe e hizo un sonido de sorpresa y protesta desde el fondo de su garganta. Sus manos se posaron en los hombros del otro y su primer pensamiento fue quitárselo de encima. Y el segundo fue para convencerse de que para eso estaba ahí.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó Terry a su sonriente acompañante.

\- Alfred – ciertamente era lindo. Tal vez si aparentaba no tomar el sexo demasiado serio podría descubrir lo que sentía realmente.

Alfred empezó a besarlo en el cuello. Terry movió sus manos de los hombros del otro hasta su cuello, envolviéndolo en ellas y jalándolo más cerca de él para besarlo.

Mal.

Una parte de él quería llorar. Otra parte quería golpear a Alfred. Una más quería que _ese_ fuera Albert. Y otra parte quería demostrarse a sí mismo que no importaba.

\- ¿Todo bien? – Terry encogió los hombros en busca de la respuesta apropiada. Alfred sonrió y luego, lo besó de nuevo. Fue dulce al principio y gradualmente se volvió más intenso. Alfred estaba muy lejos de ser tan bueno besando como lo era Albert, pues estaba demasiado entusiasmado en usar su lengua que parecía quería lamerle las amígdalas.

\- Quiero chupártela – susurró Alfred.

Mal. Mal. Mal.

\- Está bien – masculló sonriendo apretadamente, seguro de que era un error, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en un modo de escapar de la situación, Alfred lo había empujado hasta que quedó atrapado entre el mestizo y el muro. Desabrochó su pantalón, lo bajo hasta las rodillas con algo de brusquedad y entonces la boca de Alfred devoró su pene medio erecto.

MAL.

Terry jadeó ante la sensación, era imposible para cualquier, hasta para el más frígido, no responder al toque. Fue la peor de las mamadas. A pesar de que le gustaba la fricción de su mano, no le gustaba que lo rasparan con los dientes.

\- Tus dientes – murmuró. Alfred consiguió retirarse un poco, pero continuó siendo torpe, inepto y tosco.

El castaño se imaginó a sí mismo chupando un pene. El pene de otro hombre. Uno que no era el de Albert y aquel simple pensamiento hizo que su estómago se revolviera.

MAL. MAL. MAL.

Alfred se levantó del suelo y condujo la mano de Terry hacía su erección. ¿A qué hora se había bajado los pantalones? El castaño trató de no aterrorizarse pensando en qué debía hacer. No quería que su acompañante sugiriera algo que no quería hacer. Sintió el miembro de Alfred que era… bueno, pequeño – aunque digan que el tamaño no importa – eso le dio confianza a Terry, lo oprimió y empezó a frotarlo despacio.

Alfred se corrió en su mano provocando asco en Terry. Se alejó lo más rápido que pudo del callejón y no volteó nunca hacía atrás.

No intentó detener las lágrimas que inundaron sus ojos. Se derramaron por sus mejillas silenciosamente, solo acompañadas por el sonido de su respiración. No las limpió, disfrutando así la sensación de ardor en su piel.

¿Por qué dolía tanto? ¿Por qué sentía que se había traicionado a sí mismo?

Había descubierto que no le gustaban los hombres. No sentía atracción por ellos. No era curiosidad por saber cómo era estar con un hombre. Simplemente deseaba a Albert. Sólo a Albert.

 _"_ _No sé del todo bien,_ _cómo decir cómo me siento."_

 **4**

Si alguna vez alguien le pidiese una explicación verídica de por qué había hecho ese viaje y estaba pensando hacer otro, Albert no podría convencer a nadie, posiblemente ni siquiera a sí mismo, porque en primer lugar ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que lo había impulsado a hacer aquello. Lo único que recordaba era que había adoptado a una chiquilla pecosa para salvarla de un destino incierto, una de las dos razones para hacerlo fue la insistencia de sus sobrinos y la otra, que la pequeña de ojos verdes se había ganado su simpatía. Y lo único que había conseguido cuando tomó esa decisión fueron los reproches de su tía y las recomendaciones de mamá gallina de George. Ninguno de ellos pudo impedir la adopción y mucho menos su viaje a Londres.

Podría adjudicar todo a Candy, querer cuidarla y vigilarla de cerca. Sin embargo, Albert quería huir de su vida sin importar cuánto podrían afectar sus decisiones a los demás. ¿No lo esperaba una vida llena de responsabilidades? ¿No acaso en sus hombros iba a caer el peso de su apellido? Bueno, pues antes de eso se merecía una recompensa. Merecía huir. Merecía tomar la oportunidad de equivocarse.

Así que comenzó a explorar. Labios, bocas, sexo casual. Sabía que el camino que estaba tomando no era el más adecuado, pero quería ser egoísta.

Tres años. Eso sería todo. Para entonces Candy tendría dieciocho. En ese tiempo experimentaría, caería al precipicio y se sentiría vivo por ello. Disfrutaría estirar los brazos y gritar que la vida valía la pena vivirla. Ya había perdido a su familia. Rose Mary. Anthony. Solo tenía a Candy, pero su lazo no era sanguíneo y si tenía que admitírselo a sí mismo era un pésimo tutor y aún más, un peor padre.

A pesar de todo la vida había dejado de ser una perra con él y le había sonreído. O eso pensó Albert.

\- ¿Quieres tomar algo? – así lo había abordado aquel rubio tan solo a cinco minutos de haberse sentado en la barra. Era un hombre atractivo. Y estaba preguntándole qué podía ofrecerle. Una sonrisa se pintó en el rostro de Albert cuando pasó por su mente darle su noche.

Miró a su alrededor midiendo a los hombres que exudaban sensualidad y sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de devorar a cada uno de ellos. Pero entonces lo vio.

Terry.

Ingresó al bar con la mirada desafiante, como si con eso pudiese ocultar el nerviosismo que sentía. Albert ya había pasado por esa etapa. Joder. Esperaba no haberse visto como el castaño.

Y quedaron claras las intenciones de su joven amigo al pararse en aquel lugar, que sin duda, no hubiese pisado sino fuera por él. Se le veía dispuesto a que cualquier listo le mostrara el camino a seguir.

Lo vigiló durante veinte minutos. Nadie se le acercó en ese tiempo, no porque no llamara la atención. Ciertamente Terry podría tener a cualquiera que quisiera con solo chasquear los dedos, su pero era la edad. Ninguno de los de ahí se iba a arriesgar por un polvo a ser acusado de abuso.

\- ¡Dios, cómo te deseo! – susurró el rubio frente a él – Quiero chupártela. Quiero joder contigo…

Albert hizo un esfuerzo por no reír por lo que le pareció el diálogo peor dicho para ligar.

\- Vamos – y lo tomó de la mano para dirigirse juntos al baño.

Cuando vio a Terry parado a unos metros mientras veía a otro hacerle una mamada, disimuló su expresión de sorpresa y le lanzó una mirada curiosa.

Terry salió cuando él se corrió en la boca de su acompañante.

No lo siguió. El castaño debía descubrir sus propias preferencias lejos del yugo de Albert.

Aunque también estaba casi seguro de que lo que vio lo iba a impulsar a aceptar lo que fuera ahí afuera. Esperaba que Terry no cometiera un error del que se arrepentiría toda su vida. Tenía que recordarse que pese a todo, Terry era un hombre precavido y astuto. A fin de cuentas lo que estaba buscando, cualquiera se lo podría ofrecer y jugar el mismo juego.

 _"_ _El sexo sin amor es una experiencia vacía. Pero como experiencia vacía es de las mejores" (2)_

 **5**

Albert levantó la mirada en cuanto la puerta del baño se abrió. Pasmado descubrió que quien había entrado era Terry con los ojos cristalinos, seguramente había llorado.

\- Te estaba buscando – los ojos de Terry no pasaban desapercibidos no solo por el tono verdeazulado sino que además parecían tener vida propia, una intensidad que cuando te miraba de esa forma pretendían – sin querer – arrancarte la vida de las manos. Esa mirada de Terry de la cual Albert trataba de convencerse que no estaba viendo. El castaño observándolo con los ojos llenos de adoración, de temor y de deseo. Todos los sentimientos mezclados en uno solo y, al menos, durante ese momento, aderezados con algo de enojo.

Albert se acercó sin vacilación alguna en su dirección. Cuando estuvo cerca, Terry no dudo en sujetarse de él y acercar sus rostros. Y lo besó. Albert no pensó que Terry llegaría a ese ritmo. De cero a cien en un segundo. Se le veía tan mortificado y esperanzado. Al rubio le pareció que el castaño era _tan_ adolescente besando. Mezclando dientes y entusiasmo. Y todo acerca de eso estaba equivocado y era horrible, pero Albert cerró los ojos y se permitió responder y enseñarle.

Terry quiso gemir cuando el cuerpo del otro se acercó que acabó restregándose enloquecedoramente contra él. Los labios del rubio devoraron por completos los suyos, bebiendo de él, robando su aliento, apoderándose de su lengua.

\- _¡Estás hundido hasta el cuello! –_ gritó esa voz interna del rubio.

Pero en ese momento no le importó. No cuando deslizó su mano para abarcar el trasero del castaño, masajearlo y adorarlo. Mientras el otro se retorcía, sabiéndose jodidamente deseado. El cuerpo de Terry no podía dejar de reaccionar y su pene temblaba de anticipación cuando sentía la calidez ajena rozar su piel y eso que ambos estaban cubiertos de ropa.

\- Vamos a otro lado – la voz de Terry sonó ronca, emitida en un murmullo sobre los labios de Albert, quien lo miraba mientras sus manos recorrían su espalda, estremeciéndolo y arrancando pulsaciones que recorrían su cuerpo y terminaban en la punta de su goteante miembro.

\- ¿Mi casa? – respondió Albert mordiendo el labio inferior del castaño. Lo jaló levemente mientras la mano que tocaba su trasero se movió hacía la entrepierna erecta de Terry. Delineándola con un dedos, dos dedos, jugando con el glande y la humedad que ya se formaba en la punta. Y Terry no podía dejar de restregarse contra esa mano, esperando que pronto dejara de jugar y se dedicara a hacer lo suyo.

Una atracción como aquella no _debía_ ser normal.

 _"_ _Sí, me imaginaste, de alguna forma lo viste… …saber que sé que ya lo sabes" (3)_

 **6**

Para Albert todas las personas con las que se había acostado era sólo eso, cuerpos sin nombre ni rostro que proporcionaban placer. Punto. Nunca hubo un crece de sentimientos. Pero con Terry se permitió perder la cordura. Era una sensación extraña. Ilógica e irreal.

Terry condujo hacía el departamento en silencio.

Cuando ambos cruzaron la puerta de la habitación, Terry se permitió admirar las cosas de Albert, nuevamente estaba ahí, con él. Cada objeto de ese lugar parecía gritar que pertenecían al rubio. Y en cada partícula de aire sintió su esencia, drogándolo con ella.

Terry cerró los ojos, tratando de obviar la incomodidad inicial. Albert lo miró con una curiosidad que parecía gritar: ¿Vamos a follar sí o no?

Terry no necesito más invitación. Albert no vaciló cuando sus dedos se anclaron en la nuca del castaño, atrayéndolo hacía él e inclinándose para besarlo, mientras Terry abría los labios, adivinando sus intenciones. El beso fue electrizante, ninguno de los dos podía comprender cómo aquel húmedo encuentro podía estremecerlos y desbordar su excitación.

Un gemido escapó de la garganta del noble, pero se perdió en el beso, mientras ambos se frotaban a un sensual ritmo.

Albert abandonó el cuello de Terry y lo empujó hacía la cama. Éste tembló y sus pupilas se dilataron. El castaño se acostó sobre el colchón y se apoyó con los codos solo para ver al rubio humedecerse los labios y agacharse de rodillas. El heredero Granchester abrió los ojos todo lo que era físicamente posible ante lo que tenía enfrente. Era casi irreal que Albert estuviera a punto de hacerle una mamada. Albert miró el pantalón oscuro que estaba frente a sus ojos y cómo destacaba, con asombrosa facilidad, el pene erectos que estaba escondido entre las ropas. Las manos hábiles del heredero Andry viajaron por la cremallera, deslizándola hacia abajo y dejando ver la ropa interior. Terry contuvo la respiración y Albert sonrió mientras seguía bajando la prenda, Terry levantó las caderas para que el otro le desprendiera las prendas que ya no eran necesarias.

Ladeó la cabeza, rozando con sus labios el miembro erecto y rebosante de líquido preseminal, el otro dio un respingo cuando tocó el glande.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Albert! – murmuró el castaño, echando la cabeza hacía atrás, intentando levantar más las caderas como si de esa manera pudiera penetrarle la boca – Por favor.

Albert no pudo contener una risita ante la visible desesperación del otro.

\- Esto te va a gustar – respondió con voz ronca sin poder contenerse más.

El rubio se recordó ir despacio, lamerlo con suavidad, con detenimiento, pero simplemente atinó a sujetar los glúteos del otro y abrir los labios para lamer la erección. La punta mojada parecía una invitación a nunca detenerse y succionar de esa manera todo de Terry. Los gemidos de ambos murieron en los sonidos morbosos de la boca de Albert al devorarlo con intensidad. Terry balanceaba su cuerpo apenas, mientras sentía su miembro endurecerse dentro de la boca de Albert, sacándole gemidos que no dejaban en duda el placer que estaba sintiendo.

Pero Albert no deseaba que se corriese de esa manera, por lo que se alejó y se sentó a lado de Terry. Albert lo besó de nueva cuenta, dejándose caer sobre él y comenzó a quitarle el resto de la ropa, lentamente, entremezclando besos en la piel de Terry a medida que descubría cada porción. El castaño se deshacía en sus brazos, gimiendo quedamente y alzando las caderas tentadoramente, chocando contra su erección, aún oculta detrás de las ropas.

Albert se levantó de nueva cuenta y se mordió los labios para no jadear desvergonzadamente ante la visión de Terry desnudo sobre su cama. Y se deshizo de su ropa, de modo que cuando se recostó de nuevo ambos se encontraron desnudos e igual de erectos. Terry le sonrió y guió su mano hacía los testículos de Albert, quien gimió y arqueó su cuerpo ante el contacto de esa mano que no paró de masajearle. Y sus bocas volvieron a fundirse en medio de un impúdico beso mientras sentían sus calientes penes chocar uno contra el otro.

Albert se hizo espacio entre las piernas de Terry, pero sin lanzarse sobre su cuerpo. Se arrodilló por segunda vez y acarició el interior de sus muslos. El castaño tembló de anticipación.

\- Terry… - carraspeó, Albert enrojeció, nunca había tenido que preguntarle eso a nadie, porque antes no le había importado – Eres virgen, ¿cierto? – Terry igual que su amigo, sintió su cara arder ante el furioso sonrojo.

\- Sí…

\- ¿Quieres hacerlo? ¿Sabes lo que sigue?

\- Puedo imaginármelo, yo… - otro bochornoso rubor cubrió el rostro del noble.

\- ¿Tú?

\- Es que, a veces… cuando… ya sabes… - respondió en un titubeó nervioso y Albert alzó una ceja sin comprender, Terry hizo un gesto rápido con la mano subiendo y bajando – pues también a veces… lo hago.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Lo haces? – el miembro de Albert dio un tirón de interés. Aquella revelación fue más de lo que pudo soportar el rubio que se lanzó para besarlo y morderlo posesivamente, arrasado por un deseo frenético.

Albert tomó la mano de Terry que lo acariciaba y llevó sus dedos índice y medio hacía su boca, lamiéndoselos ante la mirada del castaño, como si fuera su pene. Se refugió en el hueco del cuello de Terry y lo besó.

\- ¡Hazlo para mí! – rogó con voz totalmente enronquecida – Tócate para mí.

Y Terry lo hizo. Ante la sedienta mirada celeste, llevó su mano hasta su entrepierna perdió sus dedos dentro de su cuerpo, uno y después el otro, haciendo gestos placenteros mientras se preparaba para Albert.

 _"_ _Porque intentar no amarte es ir demasiado lejos, intentar no necesitarte me está destrozando"(3)_

 **7**

Terry nunca antes había experimentado una sensación parecida. Incluso podía ir más allá del sexo y tenía que repetirse – una y otra vez – que era solo una experiencia cualquiera. Pero la imperiosa necesidad de pertenecerle a Albert había eliminado sus barreras. Una barrera que, sólo una persona antes había cruzado.

Candy.

Detuvo su vibrante embestida con sus dedos y gruñó cuando el recuerdo de aquellos intensos ojos verdes llegaron a su mente. No podía creer que justo en _ese_ momento, sintiendo cómo alguien ansiaba poseerlo, pensara justamente en la pecosa. De todas las personas en el mundo. Volvió a su cometida y jadeó. Necesitaba más.

Con su otra mano sujetó sus nalgas, abriéndose para exponerse ante Albert, que lo miraba como si acabara de encontrar el tesoro más codiciado del mundo.

Cuando sacó sus dedos de su interior gimió lo suficiente.

\- Folláme, Albert.

Albert estuvo a punto de correrse ante tal petición. Terry abrió más sus piernas y con sus manos apartó sus glúteos exponiendo su ano. Dispuesto a dejarse penetrar por él.

El patriarca Andry se acomodó sobre Terry, no quiso darle la vuelta, mientras se fue acercando, notó que el castaño se sujetaba de la colcha beige que cubría su cama, haciéndola un nudo entre sus manos. Albert besó su cuello y luego sus labios.

\- Mírame, Terry – pidió el rubio y las orbes verdiazules del catsaño se fijaron en él. Y Terry supo que estaba perdido mientras Albert llevaba su miembro hasta su entrada. Sintió cómo el miembro erecto del otro comenzó a humedecer su ano. Despacio, golpeándolo con suavidad, llenándolo de su líquido, intentando que el calor que emanaba no sólo lo derritiera sino que también, lo consumiera.

Y poco a poco su cuerpo fue invadido por el glande de Albert, como una promesa de que de un momento a otro tendría toda la gruesa verga dentro de él. Terry se frotó frenéticamente, al diablo con todo, las reglas, la tradición, las demás personas en el mundo. Él sólo ansiaba que el pene de Albert se enterrara en su culo y casi lloró de placer cuando el otro decidió que no podía reprimirse un segundo más. El castaño sintió la punta caliente empujar despacio hacía su necesitado ano. Y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna y le provocó un jadeo que en otro sitio y en otro momento lo hubieran avergonzado.

\- ¡Estás tan estrecho! – Terry le dio completamente la razón al rubio, porque, demonios, aquello dolía. Se mordió la lengua en un intento por reprimir un aullido de dolor, pero que al mismo tiempo le producía placer.

Albert no se movió, esperando que Terry se adaptara a él, pero le costaba tanto que su cuerpo empezó a temblar.

\- Terry… ¿estás bien?

\- Sí.

Eso fue suficiente para que Albert retirara su pene para inmediatamente después empujarlo dentro de él con más ahínco y firmeza.

Despacio.

Así lo penetro mientras se hundía en el hueco de su cuello y le lamía el ligero sudor, se apoyó con uno de sus brazos y con el otro masajeó el miembro de Terry, quien con cada embestida y palabras incomprensibles pero excitantes que el rubio le murmuraba, se sintió como gelatina.

\- Joder… - susurró.

\- Sí – respondió Albert, mordiéndole el lóbulo.

Antes de que el castaño pudiera pensar en qué más decir, el rubio se movió fervientemente, enviando una ola completamente nueva de sensaciones desagradables desgarrándolo desde el interior y entonces algo _cambio_. Los ojos de Terry se abrieron enormemente y se sobresaltó con un grito ahogado.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

\- ¿Qué? – fue todo lo que atinó a decir el rubio - ¿bueno o malo?

\- Bueno – Albert mordió el labio inferior de Terry.

\- Fue… ah… ¿es…to? – Justo cuando Terry creyó que no volvería a sentir ese placer, Albert desvió apenas su miembro en su interior, golpeándole la próstata, como sí desde siempre supiera cuál era el punto exacto al cual acudir para hacerlo rugir de placer. Y sin soltar su miembro, Albert comenzó a masturbarlo al ritmo de las penetraciones. Después de encontrar ese punto, Terry no paró de suplicar entre susurros incomprensibles que ansiaba más de eso, hasta que sus sentidos fueran devastados. Terry había ansiado que alguien le hiciera olvidar su nombre, su apellido, todo su entorno, pero al mismo tiempo, le hiciese sentir vivo, porque en alguna parte del camino, lo había olvidado.

\- Albert… yo… te… ¡Oh, Dios! – el rubio sonrió estableciendo un determinado patrón de embestidas que pronto lo tuvieron en el borde, rogando por misericordia. En la mano de Albert su pene se puso increíblemente duro y tembló ante la necesidad de liberarse.

Respiró profundo y Albert consiguió una velocidad dura y satisfactoria que consiguió que ambos jadearan de placer al saberse una persona.

Y Terry gritó, ahogando su voz en la almohada, gritaba con voz rota ante las embestidas que lo destrozaban por dentro, pero al mismo tiempo, le colmaba de una manera perfecta.

El cuerpo de Terry se contrajo con una estocada certera que le hizo soltar una maldición. No iba a poder resistir más tiempo y tal parecía que Albert tampoco, porque justo en ese momento se inclinó para apoderarse de sus labios, ahogando sus gemidos dentro de los besos imprimiendo más ritmo a sus movimientos, frotándole con desesperación, como si lo más importante en ese momento fuera que Terry se corriera en su mano.

\- Albert… voy... a… por favor – pedía el castaño incoherentemente – Dios, sigue. Albert – Terry gritó y se derramó en la mano del rubio, disfrutando las contracciones de su miembro. Albert comenzó a moverse con impulsos cortos y rápidos, demasiado cerca del éxtasis como para prepararse mentalmente para ello. Porque Terry lo enloquecía, sus gritos, su entrega, sus ruegos. La manera en cómo se aferraba a su cuerpo, buscando más y clamando su nombre. Lo enloquecía su rostro surcado de placer y sus labios rojos de tanto ser besados y mordidos. Terry lo quemaba.

Lo embistió unas pocas veces más, jadeando entrecortadamente y sintiendo cómo su propio placer inundaba sus terminales sensoriales. Clavo los dientes en el hombro de Terry y gimió grutalmente cuando su orgasmo atenazó el poco control que le quedaba mientras se vaciaba en el interior del castaño.

Terry se aferró a Albert quien se sobrecogió con la sensación abrumadora de tener así al castaño.

\- ¿Tienes que volver al colegio? – Albert aflojó el agarre y se recostó a su lado.

\- A las monjas no les extraña no encontrarme en mi habitación.

\- Quédate – musitó en voz baja.

\- No pensaba irme de todas formas – afirmó el castaño - ¿es normal que arda? – musitó luego de un rato.

\- Lo siento – dijo a modo de respuesta, pero sin la intensión de lamentarlo.

\- No, no me molesta, solo… bueno, arde. Pero podría acostumbrarme a esto – Albert le sonrió y puso su brazo sobre su frente, mirando al techo – Albert yo quiero… yo te… - Albert se incorporó y calló a Terry con un beso.

No quería escuchar nada. No quería profundizar en eso. Ya había sido demasiado dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, y no podría manejar algo que no podría controlar, como lo eran los sentimientos de Terry.

 _"_ _En ese momento, perdido en sus labios, pude volver a sentirme vivo, y aunque fuera por solo ese momento, me bastaba para continuar"_

 **8**

A Albert nunca se le ocurrió que al inmiscuirse en aquella pelea callejera caería en una trampa, que había sido trazada con meticulosa crueldad por las ironías de la vida. Y esa tarde mientras escuchaba la risa de Terry, aquella curiosa casualidad tomó el nombre de destino.

\- ¡Hola, soy yo! Acabo de escaparme del colegio.

¡Candy!

Palideció. Albert sintió como si algo hubiera explotado en su interior. Y aunque por fuera sus facciones parecían tranquilas, por dentro se deformaron hasta el punto de la incredulidad.

\- ¡Terry! – dijo ella y el rubio apretó la jarra del café asegurándose que lo que tenía enfrente no era una mala jugada de la vida. No podía ser.

Quiso gritar, golpear y hasta reírse. Asustado dijo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

\- ¿Entonces ustedes se conocen? – preguntó justo en el momento en que entendió que eso era más que obvio. Terry y Candy. Candy y Terry.

\- Sí estamos en el mismo colegio.

\- ¡Qué divertido! Los dos chicos malos del Colegio San Pablo se encuentran – no era divertido. No. Nada. ¡No! – Entre Candy que no deja de hacer tonterías y las peleas de Terry – siguió parloteando disfrazando su incomodidad – aún lo soy y probablemente seguiré siéndolo.

\- Como yo – la sonrisa de Terry lo puso celoso. Terry había estado carcajeándose con él minutos atrás. Pero esa sonrisa. _Esa._ Era solo de Candy. Estaba celoso como nunca en su vida.

Con Candy no competiría. No podía ser. No. Con todos menos con ella.

Y entonces comprendió lo que Terry le había querido decir. No era un te quiero, mucho menos un te amo porque ese sentimiento ya lo sentía por Candy. A él. A Albert, Terry lo necesitaba porque ese necesidad solo podía ser satisfecha por nadie más que por él.

 _"_ _Siempre puedes herir a alguien, incluso al tratar de no hacerlo."_

- **  
** _Aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo de la historia. Lamento la demora, pero me he quedado sin ordenador y estoy a expensas del tiempo en que me hago de uno prestado. Pero no se preocupen, ya terminé el fic y todo está escrito en mi cuaderno, solo me falta trascribir el último capítulo._

 _Trataré de responder sus reviews y darles alguna explicación sobre el origen de esta historia en la próxima publicación._

 _¡Gracias!_

 _(1)_ _Jason Mraz - If it kills me_

 _(2)_ _Woody Allen_

 _(3)_ _Nickelback_ _\- Trying Not To Love You_


End file.
